custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Toyland Adventure (Thevideotour1's version)
Barney's Toyland Adventure is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video released on November 20, 1988. Plot When Betelgeuse steals the Backyard Gang's toys, Barney and the Backyard Gang go on a trip to Toyland. While there, they go on a hunt to find the toys. Cast #Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) #Betelgeuse (Michael Keaton) #Michael (Brian Eppes) #Amy (Becky Swonke) #Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) #Tina (Jessica Zucha) #Luci (Leah Gloria) #Jason (Salim Grant) #Adam (Alexander Jhin) #Judy (Nikki Cox) #Howie (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) #Samantha (Nicole Mandich) #Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) #Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) Songs #Barney Theme Song #I Love You #Let's Play Together #Betelgeuse Song #A-Hunting We Will Go! #Pop! Goes the Weasel! # # # # # # # # # # #The Wheels on the Bus # # # # # # # # #Me and My Teddy # # # #Friends are Forever Notes *Barney has his 1988 costume and 1988 voice. *The beginning is similar to "Falling for Autumn!". There is a big pile of toys, and the Barney doll is in it, and the kids can't find Barney. So they decide to give him love so they can bring him to life, and find him (by singing "I Love You"). It fades to the Barney doll in the pile (only his head can be seen), and the magical sparkles bring Barney to life, the thunder is used, and it flashes, and Barney jumps in the air, and the toys fly everywhere, and he sings the second verse of "I Love You". *This is another time Barney lays down. This time, while the kids run after Betelgeuse to get the toys back, Barney slips on a skateboard, and he starts skating away, and he hits the fence, and while the kids go over to see if Barney's okay, Betelgeuse escapes. *This is another time Time Lapse is used. It's when Barney is riding on a skateboard too fast, and crashes into the fence. *When Barney and the Backyard Gang scream while riding on a big slide, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), except it was pitched down to -5, Michael's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob has soap in his eyes), except it was pitched up to +2, Amy's scream is the same as Sandy's scream from "I Had an Accident" (when Patrick and Sandy are attacked by a gorilla), except it was mixed with Amy's 1988 voice, Jobic's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when SpongeBob is about put the donut into the toaster), except it was pitched up to +7, Tina's scream is the same as Misty's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Caterpie scares Misty, who runs away), except it was pitched up to +5, Luci's scream is the same as Pear's scream from the Annoying Orange episode, "The Exploding Orange" (when the bananas are eaten by a gorilla and everyone screams), except it was pitched up to +7, Judy's scream is the same as Peach's scream from "Mario Kart: Double Dash" (when if Peach or other character are hit with a enemy item), except it was pitched up to +1 Jason's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is being pushed on a red wagon and flies into the sand playpen), except it was pitched down to -3, Adam's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Graveyard Shift" (when SpongeBob and Squidward notice the Hash Slinging Slasher is real), except it was pitched down to -2, Howie's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (when SpongeBob and Patrick got caught by the cyclops), except it was pitched up to +2, and Samantha's scream is the same is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party, Please" (when Derek says "A bug?! Yeow!"), except it was pitched up to +2. *In the next-to-last line of "Friends are Forever", Mom and the kids sing that part. *Production for this video took place in May 1988. Summary at the Back Cover Original 1988 release Join The Backyard Gang as they play with their toys in the Backyard. But when Betelgeuse steals them, It's up to Barney and the Backyard Gang to go on a trip to Toyland. While there, they go on a hunt to find the toys. Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Category:Backyard Gang VHS